untimely invasion
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Prompt fill: anonymous asked: Hey ! If you're still taking teen wolf prompts, could you make a steter fic for me where the pack discovers their relationship by walking on them (Maybe just when their starting to take the clothes off :3) ? Thxx ! Not as much discovering as just walking in on them?


"Come _on_." Stiles groans as they stumble into his bedroom, insistent hands all but tearing at his shirts, but not actually managing to get any of the _off._

He hears the door to his room slam shut a second before he's pushed against it, Peter's lips working on the skin of his neck. "This would go much faster if I just cut through your shirt_s_." Peter grouses, words pressed into Stiles' throat.

It's maddening; the way Peter can render him incoherent with just this. Just his lips exploring every inch of skin spread between Stiles' chin and collarbones. With lingering bites and lazy laps of his tongue, sucking bruises that would last days in places his shirts could not cover, placing kisses that hinted and promised and went straight to his groin.

Stiles takes a moment to catch his breath before he answers. His own hands are busy at Peter's waist, pulling the wolf's shirt out of his pants and diving right under to drag over bare skin. "Don't you fucking dare. I lost enough shirts. Just-" His voice breaks on a moan as he rolls his hips into Peter's, head thumping against the surface of the door.

"You and your obstinate insistence on layers." The werewolf complains finally managing to work the last of the buttons open and pushing Stiles' plaid shirt off his shoulder. Stiles drops his hands and shucks it off the rest of the way before diving right back to work on Peter's belt buckle.

Peter chuckles and leaves a stinging bite on the curve of Stiles' jaw, the proceeds to nibble his way towards his ear. "I'd call it gift-wrapping had we actually enough time for the whole unpacking ordeal." Peter murmurs, moist hot breath against the shell of Stiles' ear and then Peter's sucking on the lobe and Stiles can't take it anymore.

"Shut up shut up _shut up_." He groans and tugs Peter's pants open with a sharp tug only to push Peter away.

And the werewolf lets him, though not before managing one last bite to Stiles ear. Peter allows him to guide him, following the urgent pressing of Stiles hands until the backs of his knees hit the bed. With one last shove Stiles has Peter where he wants him: sitting sprawled on the bed with his legs parted, though not enough for what Stiles has in mind.

He kicks Peter's legs further apart and sinks down, Peter yanking him in by his hair into a ferocious kiss before his knees hit the floor. Stiles briefly loses track of what he was about to do in favor of chasing down Peter's taste, dark and rich and voluptuous.

Still halfway down to the floor, with his lips trapped and one arm twisting in Peter's hair, he reaches into Peter's pants and _tugs_, catching the groan that slips past Peter's mouth with his own. With one last bite to Peter's lower lip he finally drops to his knees and pulls Peter out. He smears the precome leaking from the tip with his thump all over the head gratified with another bitten off sound and Peter pulling at his hair to get him closer.

And Stiles complies for once and leans in without even feigning a fight because he wants it to. Wants to drag his tongue against the this vein, to wrap his mouth around Peter's dick and go all the way down, to make Peter moan and curse as he fucks into Stiles mouth.

He's just about to get his first tasting when he hears a gasp and something tumbles into his room with a crash.

Peter's legs clamp against his sides trapping him in place when he moves to jump up and he relaxes immediately. If the werewolf didn't do more than just try to keep Stiles in place, either to cover himself up with Stiles body or so they won't have to start over later, then it's clear that whoever stumbled on them is most likely one of his friends.

Which Stiles confirms as soon as he turns to look over his shoulder at where Scott is sprawled, one leg hooked over the windowsill and face pressed into the floor as if trying to hide from the view.

"Dude, what the hell? We're kind of busy here."

"Yeah, I can see that." Scott moans pitifully into the carpet, not even attempting to change his position.

Which, honestly, each of the pack walked in on them at least once. Stiles doesn't even feel embarrassed about it anymore, just tries to get them to leave so he and Peter can go back to it.

"Why are you here then? Couldn't you sense with those keen werewolf powers of yours that we're in the middle of something?"

"I'm not training to know when you're having sex, Stiles." Scott lifts his head to glare at him and then promptly drops his head back to the floor. "Derek sent me to check up on you. There are new hunters in town."

"My nephew can be so thoughtful sometimes. Did he send anyone to check up on me too?" Peter speaks for the first time since Scott's arrival, color Stiles surprised when it's not actually helpful to the situation.

Stiles ignores him and turns his attention back to Scott. "You checked on me. We're both fine. So." Stiles points to the window even though Scott is still very much not looking at them. Stiles sighs and changes tactics. "Scott, if you don't leave in thirty seconds I'll just get back to what I was about to do and you'll end up scarred."

This instantly gets Scott's attention and the young werewolf practically flees, the window slamming shut behind him.

He whirls right back to see Peter chuckling and glares at him, slapping at the werewolf's thigh. "A little warning maybe, Peter?"

And Peter has the gall to actually smirk down at him. "Been a little distracted."Peter answers, the same way he always does. They honestly need to have a talk about this, but later. Much, much later.


End file.
